


A Magic Snapshot

by Mobysimo



Series: Latex and Mind Control Stories [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hypnotism, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Multi, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobysimo/pseuds/Mobysimo
Summary: Hello, and thank for reading my story. Please leave me a comment telling me what you thought





	A Magic Snapshot

Colin Creevey was walking around the vibrant and life filled streets of Diagon Alley, his little brother happily skipping along right next to him, feeling slightly conflicted.   
On one hand, he felt joy at what was coming in a few weeks, the ability to finally return the place he had grown to love over the last year, finally being able to go back to Hogwarts, see all of the friends he had managed to make, be able to cast magic and learn some more, and the most important to him, being able to see Harry Potter again.

He sighted as his thoughts drifted over to the boy he had grown to admire over the last year, or at least, what he was awake of last year. When he first read about him, he had pictured Harry as this tough, nigh invincible superhero, the one person to always look up to, the one who would help them in any situation and keep his head on straight no matter how horrible the problem he was facing, but when he first met him, he had to admit, he was a bit disappointed. Instead of the mountain of strength he imagined, someone who would gladly take a picture alongside him and then clap him on the back before giving him some good advice, he was met by a short, scrawny boy with huge, beaten glasses, a messy mop of black hair that seemed to hide the world famous scar, and seemed to be extremely shy, stammering as he tried to excuse himself when Colin had cornered him, and when a blonde boy, who he later found out to be named Draco Malfoy, came up and mocked him for taking pictures, instead of acting like he expected, cracking a smile and sweeping away the insults, he instead growled slightly, braked at the boy that he wasn’t and was about to walk away when he was interrupted by Gilderoy Lockhart.

Colin shuddered as he remembered the overly flamboyant man who claimed to be his Defense teacher. At thinking that, he couldn’t help but scoff

“Did you say something Colin?” Denis asked, slowing down a bit for his brother to catch up

“Oh no. Just thinking bout something from last year” the boy answered with a smile. His brother nodded, turning his attention once again to the stores around him and letting Colin’s mind wander once again. 

 

It was actually Lockhart who helped him see the real person who Harry was, instead of just relying on word of mouth. After all, according to his books, Lockhart was a master wizard who had battled every monster this side of the sun, but the person who he saw was an idiotic egomaniac who acted like he was god’s gift to mankind even though he probably couldn't add two numbers together, and so, Colin started looking at who Harry really was, and realised that he grew to care much more for him that, and, when he saw the accident on the pitch, he ran down in horror when he saw Harry on the ground moaning in pain. Thinking back to what his parents taught him to do in these situations, he ran up, camera ready, only to see the arm of the boy who lived flop down like jelly. He had to stop for a second and gag in disgust at what was happening, before shaking his head and heading over, taking a quick picture of the arm to show the nurse, only for Harry to scream at him that he didn’t want his picture taken, leaving the boy flummoxed by the response, before shaking his head and heading back to the common room. After classes ended, he glanced at his clock and decided to head over to the Hospital Wing and apologize to Harry and explain what he was doing, quickly grabbing his camera to show the boy what he did take a picture off. Silently, he had creeped out of the now quiet room and dashed around the abandoned halls of the school “Now, where was the Hospital Wing…?” he muttered as he looked around, seeing that he was outside of the girls bathroom where the cat was found a few weeks ago “Man, I really am lost. Where do I from-”

“Sssssssssss” he heard something hiss behind him, making his legs lock into place

“Oh crap” he thought as he heard something move behind him”It’s the heir of Slytherin!” a loud noise came from behind him, as if a hose was being dragged across the floor of the castle, getting louder and louder as it got closer to him

“Sssssssssssssssssssss!” the hissing came once again, even louder than the last time. Colin gripped his camera tighter, acting as if where his lifeline, when a idea suddenly popped into his head

“My camera!” he thought, a quick plan forming in his head “Alright, I’m not getting out of here without getting paralysed, but maybe I can take a picture of them!” his mind made up, Colin took a deep breath, raised his camera up to his face and turned around, and felt himself seize up at what he saw through the camera’s lenses. It was a giant snake, about as long as a shipping container, was looking right at him, it's massive tongue blocking out its eyes as it smelled the hallway “Holy mother of god…” he thought, temporarily frozen in fear, but he snapped out of it as the snake’s tongue began to lower. Reacting quickly, he pressed down the button, a bright flash of light coming from the bulb, he smiled as he looked over, seeing nothing but an enormous pair of bright, cold yellow eyes with red slits in the center and then, he felt nothing.

 

 

“Colin?” he heard his brother say next to him, snapping him out of his flashback. He glanced to his left, where the shorter mousy haired boy looked at him, his eyes shining with worry “You okay? You kinda spaced out for a bit?”

“Oh?” he asked, snapping out of his memories for a second, glancing over to Dennis “Y-Yeah, I’m fine. Just stuck in thought”

“Alright then” the younger boy said with a big smile on his face as he turned around and walked off to a nearby shop, gawking with huge eyes at what was on the opposite side of the glass, making Colin smile a little as he saw his mother walk over to his brother, giving the young wizard a nod to go on alone

“I’m glad that Dennis is finally starting to show some magic” Colin muttered to himself as he lifted up his supplies list “Means he’ll get to come with me next year… Now, what do I need to get next....” he ran his fingers down the weathered parchment, muttering under his breath as he reached the end, tapping a few words written in jet black ink, which smudged slightly as he did “Just the potion stuff for the year… Now, where was the store?” he said as he looked around, his eyes locking to a bright pink establishment, with an enormous queue forming outside, which made him frown slightly as he walked passed it “Jiggers is way too full…” he muttered as he kept walking down the alley, a smile forming on his face as he saw a large black sign that read Mr Mulpepper’s Apothecary “Perfect!” he said, pocketing the parchment and walking inside, being greeted by an older man standing behind the counter, who looked him over with a critical eye

“Hogwarts, right?” the shopkeep asked, as he polished the counter with a rag

“Yes sir” Colin said with a nod “Second year”

“Second? Alright, just a second” the man said, pulling out his wand and waving it, a small crate forming right in front of him as he turned around and began to pull jars off the shelves. As the man did this, Colin looked around the room, seeing on the tables set up in front of the counter, where there were hundreds of potions, a few glowing a bright pink, green, and few without corks, letting multi colored smokes fly out. Curiously, he grabbed a large tan bottle, turning it around in his hands, looking for a table “That should be about it” he heard the shopkeeper say “Ha, interested in the Developing solution?”

“Developing Solution?” Colin repeated, a small smile forming on his face before he put the bottle back down on the table, shaking his head “ot anymore, I’m afraid”

“Anymore?” the man asked, raising an eyebrow as Colin walked back to the counter with his money pouch in his hand

“Yeah” Colin said with a pout “My camera got destroyed last year in Hogwarts, so I’ve got nothing right now”

“Lost you're camera you say?” the man said, a smirk forming on his face “You’ve looked for a replacement yet?”

“Yeah, I’ve looked” Colin explained, shrugging “But most muggle cameras don’t work in Hogwarts, and I’ve never seen a Camera shop here in Diagon…”

 

“Hm, not surprised” the man said as he laid his arms on the table “Photography isn't something most wizards are interested in, unless their going to work for the Daily Prophet”

“Really?” Colin asked, raising an eyebrow himself “That’s it? Only people who work for newspapers buy cameras?”

“Yes” the man said, shaking his head “However, I do now a spot where you can get one”

“Y-You do!?” Colin asked, his eyes widening as a smile broke on his face

“Indeed” the man said with a nod “As long as you don't mind going to a slightly more… shady part of Diagon Alley”

“Oh, I don’t mind!” Colin said with a huge grin “How far down is it?”

“Oh, just go left from my store and head down, it's the first store on the right” the shopkeep said with a grin at the boy’s enthusiasm “Now, I’m guessing you want the Developing Solution too?”

“Please sir” the blonde boy said, smiling. Without another word, the man waved his wand, the tan potion floated to into the box

“Alright then, three galleons please” the man said, putting his wand down. Colin nodded rapidly and handed the man the large golden coins, before rushing out of the store, crate in hand and turning to the left. He ran down the stairs of the alley, dashing pasts the witches and wizards who were sitting around on the ground, looking at him with raised eyebrows, but he paid them no mind. Instead, he stopped, panting slightly as he looked around, his eyes locking onto a large sign that hung right in front of the black painted store, which had a few of its windows broken. Colin gulped as he walked inside of the store, his eyes traveling around the room, seeing hundreds of cobwebs dotting the walls, dusty shelves and cracks on the paint

*THUNK*

“Gah!” the boy shouted, jumping up in fear as he looked to his left, where the sound came from, fearing to see some kind of monster. But instead, he saw a young, kind looking woman, who was blushing at a knocked over bucket and mop

“O-Oh, I’m sorry!” the lady said, her face lighting up scarlet as she pulled out her wand “I swear, I’m not usually like this”

“I-It’s fine” Colin said, loosening his grip on the crate for a second as the woman walked over to the counter, waving her wand to fix the mess she made

“Anyways, nice to meet you young man” the woman said with a kind smile “I’m Miss Yolanda. How can I help you?”

“I-I was told that I could buy a wizarding camera here…” Colin said, nervously. Yolanda grinned and waved her wand, making three boxes float over to the counter

“I had you picked for a photographer the moment you walked in here!” the woman said, waving Colin closer, who stepped over and looked over the boxes with a raised eyebrow

“Is that it?” Colin asked with surprise clear in his voice

“Oh, no” Yolanda said with a giggle “These are just the three brands I have. Not a lot of people making magic cameras these days, most just buy muggle ones and enchant them to work”

“Hehe, that’s what I did with my old one” Colin said as he opened up one of the boxes and peeking inside, seeing a huge chunk of metal, with wires poming out of every direcction “Gah, no!” he cried, shutting the box quickly and moving onto the next, but in both of the other boxes, he found two similarly shaped things, with wires, bulbs and a bunch of other things that he could in no way lift, much less carry around Hogwarts. He sighted and closed the box, looking at the kind woman with a sad look in his eyes “I’m sorry, I don’t think I can use any of these” taking a deep breath, Colin grabbed his potions crate and turned around, seeing a flash of worry flash through the woman’s eyes

“Wait” she called as Colin was about to open the door “How much do you like taking pictures?”

“A lot” the blonde boy said, glancing back at the woman, who sighted and signaled him over

“I might have one more thing” Yolanda said with a sight and crouched, pulling out a small, heavily taped up red box, laying it on the counter as Colin walked back

“What’s this?” Colin asked as Yolanda cast a spell to cut off the tape, pulling out a small camera that made his eyes light up “Wow… T-This is the camera that just came out last year! H-How did you get this?”

“I bought it off someone” Yolanda said with a grim look on her face as Colin took the camera from her hands and held it up to his face

“Why would someone sell a beauty like this?” Colin said as he inspected the camera

“They told me it was enchanted” the woman said with a serious face “And most people don’t buy things that were already enchanted”

“So?” Colin said, holding up the camera to his face “I don’t care about a superstition like that! How much is it?”

“It’s two galleons” Yolanda said slowly “But, it's not just a-”

“Here you go!” Colin said, throwing two gold coins onto the table before running back to the door, the camera on top of the potions crate “Thank you soooo much!” he cried back as he exited the store, leaving the woman shaking her head

“Merlin help that poor boy….” she said as she waved her hand, vanishing the box before going back to her chores.

 

Colin wiggled in his seat as he looked around the Great Hall of Hogwarts, clapping as the last first year walked over to Hufflepuff table, and sat down

“Congratulations to all first years!” the headmaster called as he stood up, holding out his hands “Now, I have some things to say, but first, enjoy!” he waved his arms, and plates full of food flashed into existence, which made all of the of the first years gasp

“Wow…” a first year boy next to Colin gaped at the golden plates that appeared

“Hehe, I said the same thing my first time” Colin told the boy as he poured himself some orange juice, looking around as he did so

“So, this happens all the time?” the boy asked

“Yep” the blonde said, serving himself a large steak and some veggies “You get used to it really quickly” as he began to cut his meal, he heard the creaking of the door open and saw three people walk in. McGonagall, Hermione Granger and, much to Colin’s joy, Harry Potter “Wonder why Harry’s late to the feast…”

“What, you didn’t hear?” A yearmate of Harry’s, Seamus Finnigan, asked him

“Uh, no” Colin said with a shake of his head

“When the dementor came on board, it went after Harry!”

“Wait, what!?” Colin exclaimed, looking over to the black haired boy with worry

“Yeah” another boy, Seamus best friend Dean, said as he skewered something on his fork “He passed out actually”

“Holy crap” the blonde said, sweating with worry

“Yeah, you said it Creevy” the irish boy said, popping a french fry into his mouth “But if he Pomfrey, he’s probably fine by now”

“Yeah, he probably is…” Colin said, not taking his hands off camera as he looked at Harry.

After around an hour, the headmaster stood up and introduced the new Defense teacher for the year, with a dramatic flair, which received a loud round of clapping

“And now that we're all fed and watered, I send you off to bed. Off you go!” the bearded wizard said with a smile, all of the students getting back to their feet and walking out of the hall, with the younger years moving around the prefects, but Colin dashed ahead slightly, trying to catch up with Harry Potter, who he caught with rapidly”

“Harry!” he called as he ran up, the black haired boy looking back to him, sighting as he waved to his two friends

“What’s up Colin?” the bespectacled boy asked

“I-I heard about what happened on the train” Colin stammered, blushing slightly as he spoke “I-I wanted to ask if you were alright”

“Oh” the Boy-Who-Lived stammered, embarrassed a little “I’m fine Colin, don’t worry”

“That’s good” the blonde said, the two beginning to walk to the dorm “Oh, and Harry, I never got a chance to apologize”

“For what?” Harry asked as they got to the second floor

“On the quidditch pitch last year” Colin explained as they kept walking “I took a picture of you cause my parents taught me to take pictures of injuries to show to the doctors later, I just acted out of instinct there”

“Oh” Harry said, giving the young blonde boy a smile “Sorry I snapped at you then. I was just angry”

“Considering that fop Lockhart had just given a noodle for an arm, I don’t mind it”

“Hehehe!” Harry giggled as they walked, the sound making Colin blush slightly “Yeah, he was a complete fraud”

“Yeah. Idiot couldn't teach a fish to swim. At least Lupin looks like a decent teacher” Colin said, playing with his camera to hide his blush

“He does” Harry said, looking at the oder boy “Is that a new camera?”

“Oh? Y-Yeah, it is” Colin said, holding it up “I got it at Diagon Alley last week”

“Looks pretty nice” the black haired boy said “Have you used it yet?”

“Only on things, not on people” the blonde said. Harry looked around and stopped, grabbing Colin’s shoulder

“Well, how bout I give you a picture?”

“H-Huh?” Colin asked, looking at the boy, confused “B-But you said you didn’t like it when I did”

“Eh, it was when there’s a bunch of people around” Harry explained as he led Colin to the door of an empty classroom “Call this a way of saying sorry for screaming at you”

“A-Alright!” Colin said with a smile, walking into the classroom along with Harry. The room was mostly empty, except for a few desks on the left, and no light except for the moonlight coming in from the windows “Are you sure we can be in here?”

“Oh yeah. No one uses this room for anything” Harry said, walking in front of Colin, who held up his camera “Alright, let’s do this thing”

“Okay Harry” Colin said as he held up his camera, pressing the button and a bright flash of light exploded out of the bulb, much brighter than any flash Colin had ever seen, which made him close his eyes for a second, rubbing them wildly “Gah! Sorry Harry! I didn’t know it was that bright” he rubbed his eyes but there was no reaction from the boy in front of him “Harry?” the blonde slowly opened his eyes and looked at the other boy, who was simply standing in front of him, staring at him with his mouth slightly open. Worried, Colin walked closer and waved his hand in front of Harry’s face, getting no response from the boy “Harry? Can you say something please?”

“Yes master?” the boy in front of him said in flat voice, which made the blonde jump a little

“Master?” Colin repeated as he looked at the boy, who simply stared at him, barely blinking “W-Why did you call me that?”

“Because your my master” Harry said calmly, in the same emotionless tone “I will do whatever you order me to”

“Hehe, yeah right” Colin said, laughing nervously as he stepped right next to Harry “Alright then, if you're gonna do whatever I tell you, take off your glasses” without another word, Harry reached up and pulled off the spectacles off his face, leaving Colin gaping at him, before he chuckled a little “Hehe, very funny Harry. Okay then, now jump up, then we-” he stopped talking as he saw the boy in front of him hopping in place “S-Stop!”

“Yes master” the boy said, stopping and standing straight, still staring at Colin

“O-Okay…” Colin said, nervously as he stared at the boy in front of him “Alright, if you do what I tell, I’ll know this isn’t a prank. Take off your pants Harry” Colin smirked at the black haired boy, only to gape as he grabbed the waist of his pants and pulled them down, revealing to Colin his bright white briefs, which made the boy blush a deep scarlet “Y-You’ll do anything I ask?!”

“Yes master” Harry said, completely unfazed by the fact he was showing his underpants to another boy “Whatever you order me to do, I will do it without question”

“A-Alright” Colin said, a hundred ideas flashing through the blonde’s head he walked closer to Harry after thinking for a minute “Alright. Pull up your pants” the hypnotised boy did as he was ordered, Colin thought back to a hypnosis show he had seen during the summer “Okay Harry. When I snap my fingers, you wake up and forget everything that happened. You’ll just think I took your picture”

“Yes master” Harry said

“And, in two weeks you will seek out to speak to me privately, and when you do, you will ask me to take another picture of you. Understood?”

“Yes master” the entranced boy said

*SNAP*

“Guh” Harry moaned, grabbing his head as he swayed from side to side

“You okay Harry?” Colin asked

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine Colin” Harry said with a smile “Just a bit of dizziness”

“Oh good” Colin said with a smile as he walked to the door and opened it “Come on, we don’t wanna be late to go inside, right?”

“Yeah, let’s go” Harry said, the two boys walking back up the steps to their common ring, hundreds of thoughts running over the blonde’s mind as he passed through the portrait right before Harry, a smile on his face.

 

Colin was running down the hallways of Hogwarts, weaving around other people and occasionally running through one of the ghosts as he reached the portrait that blocked the entrance to Gryffindor tower

“Well, someone was in a hurry” the Fat Lady said, seeing Colin panting, his face red from the running “Anything I should know about?”

“O-Oh, not much” Colin stammered, giving the painting a little smile, which made her giggle “Just gonna meet someone”

“Ooh!” the woman exclaimed, covering her mouth as she light up scarlet, before she swung open “Go on in, sweetie. Just remember to tell me how it went, alright?”

“Sure” Colin said, walking through the hole and into the bright red coated of the Gryffindor common room. He looked around with a smile and plopped himself on the nearest empty chair and looked around the room, a goofy smile on his face as he thought of what happened a few weeks ago, the empty look on Harry’s face, the tingling that flew through him when he saw Harry pull down his pants. He was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw a troop of older boys marching down from their dorm room, making his smile grow slightly as a rather pudgy boy with sandy blonde hair walked right past him, being followed by Dean and Seamus, who were messing around, shoving each other, but Colin noticed that they weren’t wearing their uniform

“Uh, Neville?” Colin asked the sandy haired boy, who stopped and turned around

“Y-Yeah Colin?” the boy stammered, clearly nervous about talking 

“Where are you guys going?” Colin asked, frowning as he looked over Neville. The boy was wearing what seemed to be a furred cloak over what seemed to be simply robes and he had his neck covered by a red and gold colored scarf “There’s no Quidditch game today”

“Oh y-yeah” Neville said with a shy smile “You w-wouldn’t know. We get to go to Hogsmeade this year”

“W-Wait” Colin interrupted the boy rather hastily “I-Is everyone in your year going?”

“Um, y-yes” Neville stammered, backing away a little from Colin, seemingly scared by the younger boy’s outburst “A-As far as I know, anyways-”

“Crap!” Colin exclaimed, jumping to his feet and dashing out the portrait hole, shoving a few of the other boys out of the way

“Hey!” Seamus shouted as he fell on top of Dean “Watch it Creevy!”

“Sorry!” the blonde called back as he ran down the stairs, weaving around the students, heading for the Entrance Hall. As soon as he reached the first floor, he turned a sharp right “Come on Colin, hurr- Gah!” he exclaimed as he ran right into someone, falling flat onto his bum “Ow”

“Ouch” the person right in front of him moaned, rubbing his face “Colin, watch where you're going…”

“Sorry” the blonde said as he looked up, a smile breaking into his face when he saw who it was he bumped into “Harry!”

“Yeah?” the raven haired boy asked, adjusting his glasses before getting to his feet

“Sorry bout that Harry” Colin said quickly, getting to his feet and scratched the back of his head, trying his hardest to look embarrassed “What are you doing here? I thought you’d be on you're way to Hogsmeade”

“Yeah, well I couldn’t get my slip signed” the boy said, shaking his head “So, I’m stuck here”

“Oh, well sorry to hear that” Colin said with barely concealed excitement “So, what are you gonna do?”

“Not sure” Harry said, shrugging “Maybe head to the library?”

“Well, have fun Harry” Colin said,giving the boy a wave and began walking away, waiting for his order to take effect. Around a minute after he said that, Harry called to him

“Huh, Colin?” Harry called to him

“Yes?” the blonde asked, glancing over his shoulder at the Boy-Who-Lived, who was awkwardly rubbing his arms

“C-Can I, umm…” Harry stammered, blushing slightly “Can I come with you?”

“Sure!” Colin said with a big grin. The black haired boy smiled and ran forward to catch up to walk alongside Colin “So, why don’t you have your slip signed?”

“My relatives don’t really like me very much” Harry said with a shrug, as they began to climb up the stairs “And then I blew up my aunt, so”

“You made your Aunt explode?!” Colin gasped

“Wait, no!” Harry exclaimed, shaking his head “No, I blew her up like a balloon!”

“Oh” Colin said, letting out a sigh of relief “Christ Harry, you need to phrase that better...”

“Yeah, guess I should” the black haired boy said, rubbing the back of his head as Colin turned and walked over to a nearby door “Wait, this is the classroom you took my picture in”

“Yeah” Colin said, opening the door of the room “I’ve been using it as a sort of private studio for a while now”

“Really?” Harry asked as the two went inside, the black haired boy gasping at what he saw. The room was completely clear of the few desks that where there before, instead there was a bench from the courtyard, a good amount of pictures, both magical and non magical where hanging on the walls, and hung around the walls where some of the candles that floated around the great hall at dinner, tapped to the wall by what seemed to be spellotape “Wow Colin… This is something else”

“Hehe, glad to hear that” Colin said from behind the other boy “Getting the candles was a real pain in the butt”

“Haha, yeah I imagine” Harry chuckled, turning around to look at the boy “So anyways what di-” the words died in his throat as he looked at Colin. The blonde boy had stripped off his shirt and pants, standing right in front of Harry wearing nothing more than a pair of black and yellow boxers, and holding his camera, pointing it at Harry “C-Colin! W-Why are you nude?” the black haired wizard stammered, his face flushing a deep scarlet

“Nude?” the blonde boy said, with a slight chuckle “Nope, still have my pants on, don’t I?”

“That’s not the point!” Harry exclaimed, taking a step back “Why did you take you're robes off!?”

“Why not?” Colin said with a shrug and a cute smile and held up his camera “Don't worry Harry, this will make sense in a second…”

“Sense!? Colin, don’t take a damn picture right no-” Harry’s rant was interrupted by a bright flash of multicolored light hit his eyes, making his arms droop to his side and his mouth hanging open. Colin smiled and set his camera down and walked over to the entranced boy

“That’s better” he said as he walked closer to the boy “Right Harry?”

“Yes master” the boy said flatly, the same tone he had two weeks ago, which made Colin squirm happily as he saw his idol standing in front of him, ready to obey him

“Awesome! Now, let’s try something a bit different” Colin said, as all the ideas he had during the past two weeks came rushing back to him as he stared at him “First of all, you will never be uncomfortable about me wearing little or no clothes”

“Yes master” the boy said, still staring at the wall

“And now” Colin said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation “I want you to listen very closely to me, alright?”

“Yes master” Harry said. Colin took a deep breath and whispered into Harry’s ear

“You love me. You love me more than anything else in this world and want to be with me all the time, you love to kiss me, to hug me, to spend time with me. You will go out of your way to be with me and will have no shame in telling all your friends that you're my boyfriend. Do you understand?”

“Yes master” the black haired wizard said

“When I snap my fingers” the blonde said, holding up his right hand “You will wake up, remember that you asked to talk to me and tell me that you’ve always wanted to date me, and will ask me out. You will remember nothing that happened after the flash of my camera, understood?”

“Yes” the green eyed boy said.

*SNAP*

Harry blinked rapidly and held his head as a sudden wave of vertigo overcame him

“Augh” he moaned as the world around him spun for a few seconds, before everything came back into focus

“Feeling okay Harry?” Colin asked, walking closer to the boy, who looked over the younger boy with a sudden heat feeling his chest

“Y-Yeah Colin, I’m fine” the boy stammered as his eyes traveled up and down the blonde’s body, the heat spreading through his whole body

“Hehe, like what you see?” Colin asked with a teasing tone, seeing where Harry’s eyes where going

“Y-Yes, I do” Harry said, nodding as his face began to heat up

“That’s good to hear” Colin said, walking even closer to Harry, which made the raven’s heart beat pick up for some reason “Anyways, you wanted to ask me something?”

“Uh?” Harry asked, confused for a second, but then a thought entered the boy’s head, ‘remembering’ why he wanted to ask Colin, which made him blush an even deeper scarlet “O-Oh yeah” he muttered, scratching the back of his head nervously

“Well, what is it?” Colin asked, sitting down on the bench he had brought in, his bare chest drawing Harry’s eyes, and making his face heat up even more

“Well...I...Um” Harry stammered as he looked at the underwear clad boy, his face becoming more and more red “IreallylikeyouColinpleasegooutwithme!” he stammered out in a single sentence. He looked up at the other boy, who smiled a huge toothy grin

“You like me Harry?” the boy asked, grinning as he did so

“Y-Yeah, I do” Harry said “I’ve liked for a while now, I just didn’t know…”

“Hehe” Colin giggled, biting on his bottom lip to stop himself

“What’s so funny?” Harry asked, confused at why the other boy would be laughing at his confession

“Oh, nothing Harry” the underwear clad boy said, waving his hand “But, yes”

“Yes what?”

“I’ll go out with you” the blonde boy purred, getting up and walking to and Harry, who just smiled and looked him over. Colin hugged Harry and connected his lips to the other boy’s, which sent what felt like waves of electricity through Harry’s lips, all over his body, especially in the crotch area, which made him blush as he leaned back into the kiss, Colin pulling away from it and looking right into Harry’s eyes “You're my boyfriend now Harry, for now and forever”

“Y-Yes Colin” Harry agreed, a huge smile on his face as the other boy let go of him and grabbed his robes

“Come on Harry” the blonde said, tugging at the black robe “It’s not fair if you get a view and I don't”

“O-Oh yeah” Harry stammered as he got to his feet, quickly stripping off his robes, shivering as he felt the slightly colder air of the castle touch his skin, and then he pulled off his pants, leaving him standing in nothing more than a pair of snow white Y-fronts

“Hehe, you look pretty good, puppy” Colin said as he hugged Harry again and gave him a kiss on his neck, which sent another shock through Harry’s body which, much to his shame, made a small tent in his briefs

“T-Thanks Colin” Harry said as he leaned into his new boyfriend, enjoyed the sensation of the boy’s lips on his neck

“No problem Harry” the blonde said, glancing down at Harry’s crotch, a smirk forming on his lips as he pulled away and grabbed his camera, detaching the flash “Now, come on, let’s have some fun!”

“O-Okay” Harry said, Colin smiling as he ran over and got behind Harry, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, smiling as he snapped a picture, giving Harry a quick peck on the cheek after

“Come on, we have the whole day to ourselves” Colin whispered into Harry’s ear, which made him shiver slightly, before smiling and looking at the boy with love shining in his eyes

 

The Next Morning

 

“Aaaagh~” Harry yawned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes as he looked around, confused as to why he wasn’t inside of the curtains of his bed in the Tower. Right as he slipped his glasses back on, he felt a slight bit of movement next to him and looking down, Harry saw the blonde hair and cute face Colin laying right next to him, resting his arm on a pillow and covered by a fuzzy blanket “Colin?” Harry muttered, confused for a second, before the events of the previous day flooded back to him, just as the figure next to him stirred

“Aagh, morning Harry” his boyfriend said as he sat up, rubbing his eyes

“Morning Colin” Harry said, throwing the blanket off, showing the two where still wearing nothing more than their undergarments, which sent a wave of relief through Harry

“Something wrong?” the blonde asked as he threw of the blanket himself

“Uh y-yeah, I mean no!” Harry stammered, storing the thought that had just gone through his mind to the back of his head, only to receive a giggle and kiss on his cheek from his boyfriend, before both of them got to their feet

“If you say so” Colin said with a wink, which made Harry blush a bit. His eyes moved away from his boy and to two piles of Gryffindor robes, which where perfectly folded, along with fresh pairs of socks and briefs

“Wait, where did the clothes come from?” Harry asked as Colin grabbed the underpants from one of the piles

“That’s your question?” Colin asked with a smile “We wake up under a fuzzy blanket and a pair of puffy pillows and you wonder where the clothes came from?”

“Umm” Harry blushed, embarrassed by what his partner had just said, only to be broken by laughter, which sounded lovely to Harry’s ears

“I’m just teasing Harry” Colin said as he turned around, stipping off his shorts, giving Harry a view of his ass, slipping the new pair up “The house elves brought them over”

“T-The house elves?” Harry asked, removing his eyes from Colin’s butt

“Yeah” the blonde said as he put on the socks, and then threw the other pile at Harry “Here you go, get dressed, we need to get to breakfast”

“A-Alright, thanks” the raven said, replacing his underpants while his boyfriend kept talking

“But, yeah, I found where the house elves are last week” Colin explained as he slid on his pants “I told them about this room and they offered to bring me clothes and bedding if I ever fell asleep here”

“Uh, cool” the green eyed boy said

“Anyways, I’m ready. You?” Colin asked as he stood in front of Harry fully dressed

“Ready” Harry said, slipping the black robe over his white shirt

“Good” Colin said, opening the door, holding it out for Harry “Let’s get to breakfast”

“Alright” Harry said, walking out, his boyfriend right behind him. The two walked down the stairs, the raven ocaccionaly stealing glances at the blonde, who was tinkering with his camera, reattaching the flash. Soon the two reached the Great Hall and walked over to the Gryffindor table, seating down in Harry’s usual spot

“There you are Harry!” Hermione Granger said as the two boys sat down

“Where were you mate?” Ron Weasly asked, taking a big fork full of eggs as he did, but Harry didn’t pay them any attention. Instead his eyes where on Colin, who was pouring himself a glass of orange juice, his eyes going to his boyfriend’s hair, which seemed (to him at least) to shimmer as if it was gold

“Hahh” he sighted as he stared at the other boy, who looked over to him and smiled, to which he responded, right before he felt a sharp sting coming from his lower leg “OUCH!” he exclaimed, glaring at his two friends who where sitting across from him, the bushy haired girl holding up her wand “The hell was that for!?”

“You weren’t listening to us!” she shouted back, glaring at him

“Yeah mate” Ron said, after swallowing his food, glaring at him too “We come back from Hogsmeade ready to give you some sweets and you're nowhere to be found! Where the hell were you!?

“I was with my boyfriend!” Harry shouted back, which made both of them recoil for a second, clearly surprised by what he just said

“B-Boyfriend?” Hermione stammered, her eyes going between Harry and Colin, who was just watching the trio with a smile on his face

“Yeah” Harry said, grasping Colin’s hand on the table, showing everyone on the table “I’m Colin’s boyfriend!” he glared at the two in front of him “Have you got a problem with that?”

“Wh-Wha? No mate, I’ve got no problem with it mate” Ron said, shaking his head “Would be a bit dickish of me, seeing as Charlie is into guys too”

“I don’t care if you like boys Harry” Hermione said “But I’m just surprised, you never showed that you liked Colin”

“Yeah, I know” the raven said, leaning into Colin slightly, who simply smiled as he did “It took me a while to admit it, but when I asked Colin, he had no problem with it”

“Course I didn’t puppy” Colin said, which made Harry smile, which Colin noticed “You like it when I call you that, huh?”

“Y-Yeah, I do” Harry admitted with a blush

“Alright then Puppy, I’ll call you that now” Colin said, leaning over and kissing Harry right on his lips, which the other boy leaned into, much to the whooping of the Gryffindor table

“Nice work Colin!” the voice of Seamus called from their left

“Looking good Harry!” the Weasley twins shouted at the two, which made Harry blush a deep scarlet. Seeing that, Colin poked his boyfriend’s ribs and whispered into his ear

“If you wanna go, we can head back to my room” Colin said, but Harry shook his head

“I-It’s fine Colin. I’m gonna go see Hagrid later, so…”

“I get it Puppy” Colin said, patting Harry’s head, which made the boy squirm in happiness “You have fun, alright? I’ll see you later”

“A-Alright” Harry said as he began to eat his breakfast, Colin giving him a peck on the cheek before he stood up and walked out into the Great Hall.

 

Colin smirked as he walked out of the hall, tinkering with camera as he did so

“Guess Harry likes to be my puppy” he muttered under his breath as he looked over his camera, a glint in his eyes as he walked “With this, it shouldn’t be too hard for that to happen. However, as he approached the stairs, he heard a haughty voice shout out a spell

“Ceciditque” the voice screamed, and Colin yelped as he felt an invisible rope wrap around his ankles, knocking down to the floor, and sending his wand clattering out of his pocket, the small wooden stick rolling down, until it was stopped by a foot “Going somewhere Mudblood?”

“Malfoy” Colin muttered as he looked up, seeing the pale, haughty boy with slicked back platinum blonde hair stood there, fingering his black wand as he sneered down at Colin, standing behind him where the two brutes Crabbe and Goyle, who simply cracked their knuckles “What do you want?”

“Why would I want anything from a piece of useless filth like you?” the boy asked with a sneer, crouching down and grabbing the boy’s wand “Ugh, where did you get this thing? The trash behind the Leaky Cauldron?” the two brutes behind Malfoy chuckled, which sounded to Colin like a gorilla choking 

“Shut up Malfoy!” Colin shouted at the boy, who simply sneered and flicked his wand at him, making Colin double over as if he was punched in the stomach

“Mind your tongue when you're talking to your betters, Mudblood!” the grey eyed Slytherin growled “You're not worthy to look in my general direction, much less talk to me”

“You're not my better” Colin muttered, his hands going to his camera

“What did you say?” Malfoy sneered. But Colin didn’t answer, instead, he adjusted the flash on his camera, reading himself “What did you say!?” Malfoy shouted, flicking his wand, and flipping Colin over, who just smirked, his eyes shining with power

“You're not my better” the boy sneered “I’m yours!” he pushed down the button, a torrent of multicolored light flooded out of his camera, striking each of the Slytherins in front of them, leaving them in the same trance that Harry had been in last night. Still sneering at the three, Colin climbed to his feet and growled at Crabbe and Goyle “You two will go to common room and get in bed. When you wake up, you’ll forget everything that happened after you left the Great Hall”

“Yes master” both of the brutes said

*SNAP*

Both of the brutes turned around and walked down the stairs, heading for the dungeons

“And as for you Malfoy” Colin sneered as he walked closer to the pale Slytherin “When I snap my fingers, you will get down on your knees and admit that you're a pathetic little worm, and that I’m a god compared to you. Everytime you see me, you will tremble in absolute terror!”

“Yes master” the grey eyed boy said tonelessly

“Also, you will never refer to anyone as a mudblood ever again!” Colin said, the sense of control over the Slytherin becoming intoxicating, he smiled as an idea came to his mind “You will always do whatever I tell you to, because you know that you're pathetic and I’m powerful. Am I clear?”

“Yes master”

*SNAP*

Malfoy trembled as nausea came over him for a second, before he looked at Colin and he fell down to his knees

“I-I’m sorry sir!” the boy whimpered, tears flowing from his face “I-I’m just a pathetic little idiot. I’m sorry I thought I was better than you!”

“Not good enough, maggot!” Colin shouted at the boy, making him flinch, which gave Colin a surge of excitement

“I’m sorry sir!” the boy shouted, even more tears coming down from his face as he did so “P-Please don’t hurt me!”

“I should” Colin sneered, picking up his wand “But I’m feeling kind today. Get out of my sight, and if I ever hear of you picking on someone, I will make you payt, understood!?”

“Y-Yes sir!” Malfoy stammered as he jumped to his feet running away in the opposite direction, scared for his life. Colin, however, did not move. Instead, he simply stood there, looking at his camera and the fleeing form of Malfoy, a smile started to form on his lips

“I am you're better Malfoy” he muttered as he rubbed his thumb over the lens of the camera “Thanks to this, I can do whatever I want” the smile turned into a predatory grin as he turned around and walked in the direction of the Charms classroom “And now, I will have everything I ever wanted”. 

 

A look of determination on his face, Colin approached the wooden door of the Charms classroom. Taking a deep breath, the young blonde readied his camera with one hand and knocked on the door with the other

“Coming!” came a voice from inside, followed by the thumping sound of footsteps. The door creaked open, revealing a short man, shorter than Colin himself, standing there with his wand in hand “Ha, hello Mr. Creevy, can I help you?”

“Yes you can, professor Flitwick” Colin said, taking a picture of the man with his camera, a torrent of multicolored light blasting out, leaving the charm’s teacher in a trance “Okay Flitwick” the boy said, letting his camera rest against his chest “You will go to the empty classroom nearest to the staircase, and wait for me there, understood?”

“Yes master” the man said, in the same tone as the other entranced

*SNAP*

The diminutive professor simply walked past Colin, his wand still in his hand and headed down the hallway, Colin walking right behind him. Soon, the pair reached the door to Colin’s private room

“Alright then” the blonde said, rubbing his hand together in anticipation “I want you to go inside and turn this classroom into a perfect suite”

“Yes master” the professor muttered

*SNAP*

The short wizard drew his wand and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. The blonde boy leaned against the wall, a grin on his face as he hear the mutterings of the professor within the room

“Heya Colin!” a voice called from down the hall, snapping the blonde out of his thoughts. Glancing up, Colin saw Dean Thomas walking down, a sketchpad under his arm “What’s up?”

“Oh, hi Dean” Colin said, waving at the dark skinned boy “Not much”

“Alright then” the other boy said, stopping right in front of the classroom “So, you managed to get Harry, eh?”

“Hehe, yeah” Colin said, rubbing his hand over his neck

“Took you long enough mate” Dean said with a smirk, which made the blonde in front of him blush “It was pretty obvious you liked him”

“Yeah, I wasn’t very subtle about it…” Colin muttered, which enticed a chuckle out of his fellow Gryffindor

“Bout as subtle as a car crash, mate” Dean said in between chuckles “But don’t worry about it, I’m just surprised Harry went for it, I always thought he was straight…”

 

“Hehe, yeah” Colin laughed awkwardly “Just good luck on my end, I guess”

“Hmph, there’s more to it than luck, seeing how Harry was clinging to you Colin” the black boy said with a chuckle “Guess the puppy didn’t like getting separated from his owner. Anyways, I’m gonna-”

“It is done sir” the flat tone of the charms professor said, the door opening and interrupting Dean’s thought

“Dammit!” Colin hissed, smacking his forehead “You couldn't wait another second could you?”

“Wait, professor Flitwick?” Dean asked, looking at the short wizard “W-What are you doing here?”

“The room is done master” the half-goblin wizard said, not paying any attention to Dean, who gasped and glared at Colin

“Master? Why is he calling you master Colin!?” the older boy growled

“Dammit this is annoying” Colin muttered, raising his camera “Hold still Dean…”

“Colin, the hell are you doing!? Wh-” the boy’s speech was interrupted by the multicolored flash that came out of the camera, making the boy’s face go limp, and making him drop of his sketchbook, which slid across the ground, stopping right in front of Colin’s feet, who picked it up. Shaking his head, the blonde boy simply stepped inside, both of the entranced walking along with him. Colin smiled as he looked over what Flitwick had made for him, as there was no trace that this ever was a classroom. The tiny plush carpet that he had laid out before, was gone, replaced by a fluffy, thick deep blue rug, that covered the whole floor, and the tiny bench he had dragged inside was now a huge yellow and blue sofa, completely filled with thick cushions, along with a big fireplace, which was crackling with fire, and the biggest change was a large, king sized bed with a multicolored covers

“Perfect!” the boy muttered, smiling at the entranced professor “Well done”

“Thank you master” Flitwick said emotionlessly

“Now, I want you to go back to you're classroom, close the door and you will fall asleep on your desk” Colin ordered “When you wake up, you would have forgotten having ever seen me today, and everything I ordered you to do, understood?”

“Yes master” the diminutive teacher said with a nod

*SNAP*

Without another word, Flitwick turned around and left the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Colin alone with Dean

“Now, what am I gonna do with you?” the blonde muttered, taking a seat on the new couch, glancing away from the dark boy standing in front of him and to the sketchbook, an eyebrow being raised as he looked over the sketches there, as well as his cheeks lighting a bit “Wow Dean, no wonder why you never let anyone touch this thing…” he chuckled as he flipped over to the next page, his blush deepening as he looked back at the artist, who was still standing at attention, looking him over with a critical eye “Hm, you know, you're pretty nice to look at… Strip!”

*SNAP*

The chocolate skinned boy didn’t say a word, instead he simply grasped his shirt and pulled it off, revealing his slightly toned chest to Colin, who smiled

“Nice” the blonde muttered as the boy in front of took of his shoes “Guess you weren’t fibbing when you told us you played football…” Dean didn’t respond, he simply grasped his pants and took off both his pants and boxers in one move, leaving him exposing his flaccid member to the blonde, who blushed and smiled “Not bad…” the blonde stood to his feet and walked over to Dean, a smirk on his face “You're pretty cute Dean, but I’ve already got a boyfriend, so what am I gonna do with you….” he passed around for a second before an idea popped to his head as he thought of his boyfriend’s nickname “Well, me and Harry could do with some pets. What do you think?”

“I agree master” the boy said, much to Colin’s joy

“Perfect!” the blonde said, before clearing his throat “When you wake up, you will beg me to make you my pet. You want me to be your master, and want me to tell what to do. You will love everything I do to you, and anything I tell you will be gospel to you, no matter what you think of it. You will never feel shame, or fear or sadness about anything I tell you to do, you will only feel joy. arousal and love, understood?”

“Yes master” the boy said

*SNAP*

Dean stumbled for a second, the dizziness that came from the hypnosis quickly washing over him, but as soon as it disappeared, his brown eyes locked with Colin’s and they widened, he fell to his knees

“C-Colin” the boy muttered, looking up at the blonde, who simply smirked and walked closer to Dean

“Yes?” he asked teasingly, his eyes traveling over the naked form of his soon to be pet

“I-I want to…” Dean muttered, trailing off at the end with a deep blush

“You want what Dean?” Colin asked teasingly

“I-I wanna be yours!” he exclaimed, looking at Colin, his eyes full of need and admiration “I wanna be your pet!”

“Do you now?” Colin asked, reaching down and running his hands through Dean’s curly hair

“Y-Yes I do!” the dark skinned boy said, shivering as pleasure ran through his body as his master touched him “I want to be yours!”

“Well, if that’s what you want Dean, I don’t see why not” Colin said, kissing the boy on the forehead, which made him moan “Hehe, someone is a bit excited, eh?”

“Y-Yes…” the kneeling boy muttered, blushing a bit at being called out

“Well, how bout we do something about it?” Colin said, backing away slightly and grabbing the his pants

“R-Really?” the boy asked, surprised

“Yeah” Colin said, throwing both his trousers and boxers aside and laying back on the couch “Come on, if you wanna be my pet, the you have to-” Colin wasn’t able to finish, since Dean simply dashed from the floor and gently grabbed Colin’s cock, and began to gently run his fingers up and down its shaft “Aaaaaaah~”

“I-Is this alright?” Dean asked, blushing a deep scarlet

“N-Not bad” Colin said, panting slightly “B-But you can do better, can’t you?”

“Y-Yes!” Dean exclaimed, firmly grasping the blonde’s cock with one hand and cupped his ball with the other, pumping it up and down, making moans of pleasure escape from the blonde

“Oh yeah!” he panted, reaching over and grabbing Dean’s hair “That’s more like it! Keep going pet!”

“Yes master!” Dean said, joy flowing through him at hearing those words coming out of Colin, he doubled his efforts, using both hands to pump Colin’s dick. Colin panted for a few more seconds, only to buckle a second later, a stream of seed exploding out of his pennis, splatering Dean right in the face, who let go of the cock in shock at the amount flowing out

“Hah ha ha” Colin panted, leaning his head agains the back of the couch before he looked down and smiled at the cum-covered Dean “Good work pet”

“T-Thank you master!” Dean said, the words sending pleasure all through him as Colin stood up and and looked him in the face

“Now, if you're gonna be my pet, I can’t call you Dean, now can I?”

“Huh?” the chocolate skinned boy asked “What do you mean master?”

“Dean is just another student” Colin explained, running his hands through Dean’s locks “And you're just not another student, you're mine, alright?”

“Yes” the boy said, with a nod

“Good” Colin said, crouching down and smiled at him “When we’re out there, you're just Dean, a good friend of mine. But when we’re alone, you're not Dean anymore. You're Bunny. My Bunny alright?”

“Yes master” the pet said with a smile “I’m your Bunny”

“Good pet” Colin said, giving him a kiss on the lips before he backed away and slipped on his pants and headed for the door, before he stopped and looked back at Dean with a smirk “Actually, I don’t think only one pet is enough. Do you Bunny?”

“No sir” Dean said, a smile forming on his face as he realised what his master was talking about “I don’t think it’s enough”

“Well then” Colin said with a smile “After you clean yourself up, go and find a few new pets, alright?”

“Yes sir!” Dean said with a huge grin on his face, which made Colin chuckle as he left the room.

 

Three Months Later

Colin smiled as he walked down the halls of the castle, his thoughts flying back to what had happened in the last few months. Dean, or Bunny as Colin called him, was truly the best choice for his first pet, as he was a pretty sociable person, he got Colin quite a few new pets very quickly, starting with the obvious, Seamus Finnigan, followed quickly by Neville Longbottom, the Hufflepuff Ernie Macmillan and, surprisingly to Colin, was he last addition to his little group, was the Slytherin Theodore Nott. The blonde shook his head as he remembered how Theo had pretty much cornered him one night, demanding to know how the hell he had done to Malfoy, and Colin and his pets had pretty much taken advantage of the moment. Shaking his head as he walked out of the Great Hall, seeing a troop of older kids walking in, completely covered in snow. Colin smirked as he saw two of his pets walking next to each other, he simply walked next to them and whispered into their ears

“Bunny, Kitty” he said, making Dean and Seamus jump a little, giving him a big smile

“Hello master” the irish boy said, giving him a quick kiss on the blonde’s cheek

“Did my pets behave themselves today?” Colin asked, grasping the asses of both boys, making them moan slightly

“Y-Yeah master” Seamus moaned “We behaved”

“Oh really?” Colin said with a smirk “Guess I’ll have to reward you for that”

“Oh!” Dean exclaimed, pulling away from the other two and handing Colin a box “I nearly forgot, I got what you wanted me to sir”

“Nice work Bunny” Colin said, running his hand through Dean’s curls, which made the boy squirm “You had no trouble getting them?”

“Got a few weird looks, but no problems sir” Dean said with a smile, receiving a quick peck on the cheek from Colin, which made him blush

“Good pet” the blonde said “Go get everyone else and have them meet my in the room in a few minutes, alright?”

“Yes master” both boys said, quickly dashing off, out into the snow. Colin smirked and turned to walk towards his room

“I love having them as my pets” he said, a gleam of power shingin in his eyes. After a five minute walk, Colin soon reached the wooden door of his personal chamber, which he opened and walked in, gently placing the box on the floor and striping down, throwing his clothes off to the side, leaving him standing perfectly naked, just in time to hear the door creaking open. Turning around, Colin smiled as his five pets walked inside “Hello” he said, giving the five a smile

“Hello master!” the five of them said at the same time, all of them began stripping naked the moment the door closed. Soon, the five naked boys where standing in front of their master, who simply walked forwards and poked each of the boys’ dicks, all of which where standing up, rock hard “Well, all of you where happy, eh?”

“Y-Yes sir” Neville said, blushing as his master tapped his pecker

“Good!” Colin said, turning around “You can play with yourselves if you want” all of the boys instantly grabbed their cocks and began to pump them

“Thank you master!” Theodore Nott moaned, which made the blonde chuckle as he opened the box Dean had handed him earlier

“Now, stop” Colin oreded, which all of his pets obeyed and looked at him, with love shining in their eyes “Now, today's a very special day, do any of you know why?”

“No master” Ernie said, shaking his head “Why?”

“Because today” Colin explained as he reached into the box “Is the day you truly become my pets!”

“What do you mean master?” Seamus asked “Aren’t we already you're pets?”

“Not really” Colin said “I would explain, but it would be easier to show you, come here Bunny” Dean nodded and walked forward to his master, falling to his knees right in front of him “Turn around and close your eyes”

“Yes master” the boy said, turning around, shutting his eyes tightly. Colin smiled and pulled out a light brown hair band from the box and gently placed it on Dean’s head, smiling at the sight as he crouched down and pulled the rather large plug from the box, and he shoved it inside, which made Dean moan loudly, thrusting forwards slightly as it went very deep inside of him, his asshole clenching around the object

“Alright, turn around” Colin said, smiling at his handiwork. Dean now had a large pair of rabbit ears poking out of his hair and, sticking out of his ass was a large, brown cotton ball tail “From now on, Dean Thomas doesn't exist” the blonde said as he pulled out last thing from the box, a small leather collar with a chap with the name Bunny engraved on it “From now on, you're my pet, Bunny”

“T-Thank you master!” the newly christened Bunny exclaimed, tears of joy falling down his face, hopping to his feet

“Alright then, before we continue, dl any of you know where Harry is?” Colin asked as he pulled out another plug, this one with a faux cat tail on the end

“Uh, no sir” Neville said, shaking his head

“Oh well, I’ll find him later, now come here Seamus”

“Yes master!” the irish boy exclaimed, rushing forwards and presenting his ass to his owner

“Ooh, someone wants to be a pet, heh?” Colin chuckled as he readied the plug.

 

Harry smiled as he crawled down through the tunnels underneath the school, walking back as quickly as he could, trying to avoid getting dust on his cloak

“I’m gonna kiss the twins for this thing” he muttered to himself as he held up his wand, where a small ball of white light shone, illuminating a small piece of parchment in the raven’s hands. Said parchment, was a map of the school, but what made it truly special were the blots of ink that moved around, each with a small name tag on the top, indicating where everyone in the school was at the moment “Alright, let’s check where Filch is…” his eyes scanned the map, looking for a specific one, as his eyes passed a certain room on the second floor “Wait a second… Colin, Dean, Seamus, Theo?” he muttered, his eyebrows rising in confusion “What are they all doing in Colin’s room?” he shook his head as he opened the end of the tunnel, coming out into an abandoned hallway “Something’s going on in there” he said to himself, pocketing the map and adjusting his invisibility cloak as he set off for the staircase. Due to the time, he found next to no one on his path, aside from a few ghosts floating by, muttering to themselves. Soon, Harry reached the door to Colin’s room, he crept closer to the door and put his ear up to it “Can’t hear a thing…” he muttered, confused “How did Colin get the door to be soundproof?” before the boy could really react, the door was thrust open and Harry gaped at what he saw from the inside. Seamus Finnigan was standing right inside the door, buck ass naked, with a pair of orange cat ears poking out of his head and a short cat tail sticking right out of his ass, looking around, a confused look on his face

“See anything Kitty?” a familiar voice called from inside, confusing Harry even more

“Nope” the cat boy said with a shake of his head “There’s nothing out here Cubby” the irish boy stepped back to close the door and Harry took his chance and slipped inside, gasping at what he saw. The room he had seen last month, was now what could only be described as an orgy. All six of the boys inside where naked, most of them with twitching hard erections, and five of them all had something similar to what Seamus had, different animal tails and ears on them.

Neville was laying on the ground right next to him, moaning as he rubbed Theodore’s dick with his bare feet, and he had a pair of what seemed to be bear ears and a small black tail plug on his ass

“O-Oh yeah!” the Slytherin who was getting the footjob moaned, who had a pair of mouse ears out of his head and thin rubbery tail out of his ass “Keep it up Cubby!”

“You got it Mousy!” the chubby boy yelled with a huge smile on his face, with more confidence than Harry had ever heard coming out of him. Frozen in place by the scene, his eyes drifted over to the bed where three other boys where laying, more or less. Harry blushed a deep scarlet as he saw Dean Thomas, who had a pair of bunny ears and a cotton ball tipped butt plug, Seamus (Or Kitty, as the other boys called him) and Ernie Macmillan, who had a pair of orange ears sticking out of his head and fox tail plug in his butt. The boys were laying in a kind of circle, putting in the position where all three of them where being sucked off by each other

“W-What is going on….?” Harry muttered as he felt his pants tent slightly as he turned around, only to run smack into Colin, falling backwards flat on his ass

“Heya Harry” the blonde said with a smile as his cloak slid off of him, exposing the Boy-Who-Lived to all of the boys “Glad you could join us”

“Co-Colin” Harry stammered as he looked over his boyfriend. The photographer was standing in front of him naked, just like the others, but he had no plug or ears, instead he was holding his camera in his hands and he was staring at the raven with a look that sent shivers down Harry’s spine “W-What did you do!?”

“Oh, I just got a few pets” the other boy said with a shrug, giving a quick whistle. A soon as that noise rang through the room, all of the boys let go of each other and jumped to their feet, dashing right over to side of their master, most of them dripping with each others fluids “Aren’t they cute?”

“P-Pets?!” Harry exclaimed, looking over each of the boys, who he realised where also wearing collars, and seemed to be fighting over each other to rub themselves against Colin “Guys! Snap out of it! Neville!” he shouted, focusing on the slightly chubby boy, who looked at him in confusion

“I’m not Neville, I’m Cubby!” the boy said, giving a cute little wiggle of his bum, which made Harry blush again “I’m a bear-cub!”

“Yes you are Cubby” Colin said, rubbing the other boy’s penis, which made Cubby squirm

“Colin, why are you doing this?” Harry asked, glancing around the room

“Why?” the blonde asked “Cause I can Harry, I’ve always wanted pets, and my boys are fantastic at it. Though I’m missing someone”

“C-Colin, please” Harry muttered at the look he was being given

“I tried having a boyfriend” Colin said, ignoring the raven’s pleas “And I admit it was fun, but I prefer having pets, soooo” he looked over at the other boys and gave them a nod. Without saying another word, Cubby and Kitty walked away from Colin and grabbed Harry by the arms, pulling him up. Two of the other boys walked forwards and began to rip off his clothes

“Colin please stop!” Harry shouted as the boy once called Dean grabbed his pants and pulled both them and his underpants off in one clean move, exposing his hard cock to all the other boys, who licked their lips at the mere sight of it, which made Harry squirm a little

“Wow Harry, you really are excited about being my pet, heh?” Colin said with a giggle as he walked closer to him, twirling a collar around his finger “Don’t worry, you’ll get there soon” he said as he strapped the collar around the raven’s neck and fixing something onto his head “Almost there, now you need you're tail”

“M-My tail?” Harry gasped out as he saw what Colin was holding. It was a large butt plug, almost the size of his fist, with a bushy collection of fur poking right out of it “I-Is that a dog tail?”

“Yep” Colin said, popping the p as he walked behind Harry “After all, you're Puppy, right?”

“Colin, please doooooooooooo!” Harry screamed as the blonde shoved the phallic object into his asshole, gasping in pleasure as the plug rubbed against his prostate

“You like it, huh?” Colin said as he walked back in front of him and held up his camera “And know, for the final piece of the puzzle”

“Colin, please” Harry begged one last time, but the boy simply gave him a smile 

“Don’t worry Puppy, you’ll love it” the blonde said, pushing the button on the camera, releasing a huge blast of multicolored light right into Harry’s face. The raven felt a wave of peace and calm rush over him as his mouth fell open, but he didn’t care about that, he just enjoyed the peace that was enveloping him, a fog covering his ears

“Alright Harry” a voice rang through the fog, grasping his attention “When I snap my fingers, you will think you’ve always been my pet, and you remember nothing other than being my horny, happy little pet, understood?”

“Yes sir” he felt his mouth say, as the words bounced around his empty head, making more sense the more time he thought about it. He was a pet, nothing more than his master’s horny pet

“From now on when you are alone with me or the others in this room, you will only answer to the name Puppy” the voice said “Forget the name Harry Potter, it doesn't exist when you're with us. For others, you're my boyfriend, but you know that you're just my cock loving, cum eating, loyal pet, understood?”

“Yes master” he heard himself say, the words sementing themselves into his brain.

*SNAP*

Puppy blinked as he felt a slight wave of dizziness wash over him, before everything came back into focus, his fellow pets staring at him with love in their eyes

“Hey guys!” he said, smiling at the lot of them, who smiled back at him

“Hi Puppy” Bunny said, crouching down and giving him a kiss on the lips. The other pets didn’t wait and jumped on him too, Cubby and Mousy running his tongues on his arms at the same time as Foxy and Kitty rubbed themselves on his back, which made him moan loudly, his cock bouncing up and down with need

“Haha, looks like the others missed you, Puppy” the voice of their master rang through the room. Instantly, all the boys, Puppy included, hopped to their feet and looked at their master with joy “How are my pets feeling?”

“I feel great master!” all six of them exclaimed at the same time, which made their master smile

“That’s awesome to hear!” the master said, walking closer and running his hands over their cocks. Puppy buckled as his master passed his hand over him and exclaimed as he came, a thick line of seed flowing out of him and splattering on the floor “Hehe, someone was very excited, heh?”

“Yes master” Puppy said, no shame in either his voice or his face. Instead, he smiled as his master patted him on the head

“That’s good!” the blonde said with a smirk before pointing at the small puddle on the ground “But, we don’t wanna waste that, right?”

“No master!” all of the pets exclaimed at the same time, their eyes going straight for the white liquid on the ground. Their master simply nodded, and the six threw themselves down. Puppy dashed forwards and began to lick up his own seed, frowning a little as Cubby forced himself next to him

“Hey!” he exclaimed at the other pet, who began licking up the cum “That’s my spot!”

“No its not” Cubby said, shoving his face into the puddle, which made Puppy even angrier

“Yes it is!” he shouted, throwing himself against the other pet, who stared at him in surprise before growling and shoving him back, his face still dripping with the white fluid. Both of the pets growled at each other for a few seconds before they were interrupted by their master

“Bad boys!” he shouted, making both of them flinch at the words “You don’t fight over you're seed, understood?”

“Y-Yes master” both pets said, hanging their heads in shame

“Good” the master said “Now apologize to each other” both pets stared at each other, before Cubby sighted and crawled a bit closer to Puppy

“I’m sorry Puppy” the blonde pet said “I shouldn’t have pushed you”

“I’m sorry too Cubby” the raven haired pet said “I forgot that you need cum as much as I do” without saying another word, Puppy leaned forwards and licked some of the seed off Cubby’s face “There you go! Now you're clean”

“Hehe” the blonde pet giggled before kissing Puppy, who leaned in and returned the favor. The raven haired pet sighted as the two separated, he loved being his master’s pet. More than anything else in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thank for reading my story. Please leave me a comment telling me what you thought


End file.
